Magical Adventures
by Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou
Summary: Lucidea Mage is traveling after a tragic incident in her life. She soon meets a friend who has a dark secret, and romance blossoms, and drama follows. OC/OC
1. Prologue

**Magical Adventures**

**Prologue Chapter-Turquoise Eyes  
**

**I just wanted to try writing a Luna Online fanfic since I started playing Celestia Luna. The characters in this fanfic are ones I actually created, and if you're lucky to be on the same time as me, you might see my favorite character I play as, Lucid Mage. So, on with the Fanfic!

* * *

**It was another day in Alker. The townsfolk were walking around, selling wares and just chatting with the young people. She returned to Alker only to visit the inhabitants, and she would only stay there for a short time.

Her name was Lucidea Mage, an Elf. Her friends, however, only called her Lucid. Lucid was only 13, and had been a Mage since she was born. She had long, light blonde hair, tied in a low ponytail by a sky blue bow. Her hair reached down to her lower back, and almost touched her legs. Lucid had blue eyes that always sparkled. She wore a purple mini dress that showed her shoulders. The sleeves started just below her shoulders, and reached down to her fingers. Small, lavender ribbons were sown on the hem of the dress, and a curly, lavender design came up from the hem on the left side of her dress up her hips to her upper chest. Lucid wore brown boots that reached a bit above her knees. One blue ribbon was on both boots, and was used for the laces. Overall, Lucid was very beautiful.

Lucid made her way to Marche, who was beginning to unpack her items.

"Oh, good morning, Lucid! It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Marche. Why are you unpacking? Did you go somewhere?"

"Yes! I went to see one of my close friends, Akurak. I brought my things and traveled from Alker Harbor to another place... that I can't tell you about! It's a secret!"

"Ah. That explains this."

"Mhm. So, what are you doing back here, hm?"

"I came back to check on the townspeople and just talk. After probably a few hours, I will leave and continue traveling."

Marche looked surprised and asked, "W-Wait, you're still leaving? Why?"

"Alker has no place for me here. Please understand that, Marche. I am only trying to find my place in the world."

"Please, Lucid, oh please, visit again! After all, I should be worried! I _am _the one who raised you since you were still a child." This was true.

_When Lucid was only 4, someone had attacked her home at the top on a small hill in Alker. She knew it had to be a Human, so she was always cautious about Humans she met. The Human that attacked her home killed her father, Ludic, and Lucid's mother took Lucid with her and ran away from the house. The Human followed, and eventually caught up with them near the edge of the ocean, behind the large hills, and soon, killed her mother. Lucid had looked at the attacker's face, but could see nothing from the large, black cloak they wore. What she did see was their eyes, which were turquoise. She then realized the Human was almost her height, only slightly taller. The Human pushed her to the ground and took out the dagger that had been used to kill Lucid's parents, ready to hurt her. She looked at him (Lucid could instantly tell it was a boy after using some of her abilities to see a small outline of the Human's face in her mind), and he lowered the dagger. They looked into eachother's eyes for a few minutes, and he studied her face, their faces very close to each other._

_After almost two minutes passed, he shoved her to the ground and whispered, "Sorry." He ran off in the direction to Alker Harbor. No one wouldv'e noticed him anyway, because it was midnight. Little Lucid ran over to her mother's body, and she began to cry. She stayed like this for ten minutes, not knowing what else to do. Finally, Lucid went to the Gate of Alker to see Marche. Marche had taken her in, and Marche announced to all of the young people to look for the boy who killed Lucid's only family members. Lucid lived with Marche for the next year, and when she turned 5, she had forgotten about the color of the Human's eyes. She knew how her parents died, but she just didn't remember a thing about the attacker. Unknown to her, the attacker had snuck into Lucid's room and used a magic potion that could make her forget about the incident. He carefully poured the liquid into a glass of still-cold water on Lucid's bedside table, trying not to make a noise or leave any liquid on the ground. He left afterwards, and Lucid instantly awoke. She drank the water the potion was now in, and she forgot everything she knew about him. All she knew was from that point on that he had killed her parents._

"Don't worry, Marche. I'll visit you again sometime."

"Alright, that's good! Please enjoy your stay while you're still around Lucid! Good bye!"

"Goodbye, Marche," Lucid said. She returned to the area where she cried over her dead mother. Small, white and purple flowers were planted there. Lucid quietly smiled and sat at the edge of the water. Lucid came by the day before, and she always sat down and relaxed. The sound of the ocean and the peace and quiet relaxed her.

"Hello," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a boy standing and smiling down at her. "I see you came by down here to relax too." He sat down next to her.

"Yes. I do this when I visit Alker," she replied. Lucid was a bit cautious about speaking to the boy, because he was Human. They both stared out at the ocean, and Lucid closed her eyes for a minute. After a few seconds, she opened them and looked at the boy. "What is your name?"

"My name's Everell. Everell Decriso. What's yours?"

"Lucidea Mage. Although, you may call me Lucid."

"Lucid, huh? Pretty name." She did not react to the compliment and simply looked back at the ocean.

"So, why are you in Alker, Everell?"

"Well, I'm just visiting this place like you."

"I see." They both continued to stare out at the ocean, a long silence following. The sun began setting after awhile, and Lucid finally stood up.

"I think I should be going. I need to continue exploring and helping people." She began walking up the hill, and Everell caught up to her.

"Wait! Maybe I can come with you! I'm also doing the same thing! Come on, Lucid!"

"Well, I barely know about you. I guess I should if you are doing the same things I am."

"Really? Thanks! I can't wait to travel with you!" Lucid smiled as he said this. She was happy that she had somone to travel with now. No more lonely traveling for her! The one thing she knew was that he already seemed like a good friend, and he had a very cute pair of... _turquoise _eyes...

* * *

**Feels like I kinda rushed this chapter. Oh well, it is just the prologue! I wrote this due to the lack of written Luna Online fanfics. I really hope I can make a good Romance/Drama fanfic about this! Never wrote a drama before, SO criticism is allowed! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW so I can be a bit more confident in writing this Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Magical Adventures**

**Chapter 1- Alker Harbor and the Ruins of Draconian  
**

**Well, I'm back! This story is going to get bigger since I got farther in the game. I have gone on Luna Online yesterday, so I know what else to write about now that I got to Moonblind Swamp. This chapter is mainly an 'exploring' chapter for the main characters, Lucid and Everell. These two are two of the three characters I created on CelestiaLuna, and there's one more: a human. Don't worry, the problems won't pop up yet! They'll come later! Now then on with the story...**

* * *

"Ha ha! Wasn't that fun, Lucid?" Everell asked her happily. They had defeated many Slime and Fungus Rocks during the past few hours in Alker Plains.

Lucid said, "Yes. It was. Where do you think we should go to next?"

"We could go to the Ruins of Draconian! There are stronger creatures over there! I've been there before but I avoided them so I could deliver a package to Boucheron."

"Then, let's go to the Ruins!" Lucid agreed. The Ruins, Tarintus, and Zakandia were the only places she had ever been to besides Alker, but she had avoided the larger creatures in Zakandia. Lucid had gone to Tarintus only once, because when she left the closest house near the entrance, zombies and eye bats began to attack her and she had to use a return scroll to go back to the Gate of Alker.

Lucid and Everell entered Alker Harbor, where they met the Priestess, Luna. Lucid had seen Priestess Luna, but she never actually talked to her. Luna had watched over Lucid while she was a child, and she never knew about this. One thing may people knew about Luna was that she was very beautiful.

"Hello you two. Where are you going?"

Everell looked at her with almost no emotion on his face and said, "We're going to the Ruins of Draconian. I'm Everell by the way. This is Lucid."

Lucid waved her hand a little and, with a hint of a smile on her face, greeted, "Hi, Ms. Luna."

Priestess Luna chuckled and told her, "You may call me Luna or Priestess. I know who you are Lucid, because I have watched over you during your childhood. And yet, you've never known. However, I have never seen you before, Everell. Where are you from?"

"Somewhere really far from here. It's MoonBlind Swamp. I left and came here since the creatures there got really aggressive."

Priestess Luna sighed and said, "Oh, dear. I guess they have been affected by the Darkness too."

"...Darkness?" Lucid asked.

"Yes. You see, the strongest mages and warriors have sealed away a powerful force that brought evil across the land. They sealed it in a giant gate underground. Apparently, someone had opened the gateway recently a few months ago, and the Darkness returned. It seems the Darkness affected the creatures out in the wild, and they are now aggressive and will attack. The younger people like you two can defeat the creatures, but I do not know who opened the gateway."

Lucid thought for a moment. "Maybe Everell and I can locate the gateway. Then, we can try and seal it again. For good this time."

"I thank you for trying to help, Lucidea. But the gateway can only be sealed with a powerful group of mages. The creatures of Darkness protecting it can only be defeated by strong warriors. The ones who sealed the gate have passed away a long time ago. Even I cannot seal the gateway. However, that does not mean you cannot be the ones to seal it. Although, you must have another person with you. Two is even better. Please be careful. You will be able to go farther and farther in the world. You will become stronger, and maybe you will be able to defeat whoever has opened the gateway."

Everell smiled and cheerfully said, "Thank you, Priestess. We'll do our best!"

Lucid nodded and agreed. "Yes. We will try!"

"Thank you. Now, do not forget to help people along the way! They may give you items or weapons that will help you on your journey. Good luck!" Priestess Luna told them, waving and smiling. Everell and Lucid went south of the Harbor to the portals leading to Alker Farm Region and the Ruins of Draconian. When they entered, they saw more mages and warriors around them, elves and humans. Lucid was a little bit cautious, but she still acted normal as she passed humans. The duo defeated many leopards while they made their way up to a part of a tower on top of a tall hill. Unknown to them, someone was following them after passing a small hut on a cliff. The hut was behind one of the hills, and it was hidden by the height of the hill. No one was inside when Lucid and Everell entered. There was only a small makeshift bed made of leaves, a few necklaces made of strange bones, and a book filled with pages of strange letters. They seemed to be old runes or more likely a spell book. Lucid didn't think a human could read this book unless they were an mage, but she and Everell were the only ones in the hut. They left the hut and continued their walk up the hill. As the two left, a girl climbed up the side of the cliff. She was hiding under the hut by digging into the rock and making a hole to hide in under the cliff. The girl watched Lucid and Everell walk away from the hut, and she quietly climbed up the hill. She crpuched down to hide as Lucid and Everell were coming close. As they walked past, the girl took their features in memory. When they were gone, the girl went back to her hut, took the spellbook and her bag of items, and quickly but quietly followed them, making sure they didn't spot her. Lucid and Everell reached the crumbling tower on top of the largest hill, where they met Jose the Paladin. He gave them a letter that was meant for Boucheron in Alker Harbor, and the duo promised to give Boucheron the letter.

As the two walked to teh portal leading to Zakandia Outpost, Lucid looked around for a moment. She thought she had heard something behind one of the trees.

"Everell?"

"Yeah, Lucid?"

"Stay there. I just heard something near that tree. Make sure no enemies come."

"Alright. But what if that noise you heard came from a creature?"

"Do what you can and help me defeat it." Lucid walked up to the tree slowly, with her staff in her hand. She looked behind the tree, but there was nothing there. A leaf slowly fell in front of her face, and Lucid slowly looked up. Then, she saw a girl hiding in the leaves. The girl jumped down in front of Lucid, and Lucid quickly took a battle stance. When she saw that the girl was human, Lucid at first thought she and Everell were in danger. After looking at the girl for a few seconds, Lucid finally lowered her staff.

"Who are you? And why are you spying on us?"

The girl plucked some leaves out of her pink hair and said, "Oh, sorry! It's just that you two were in my hut on that hill over there!" She pointed to the hill where the duo came to. "I just decided to follow you guys since you were traveling here! I got excited when I saw you guys heading to Zakandia! So, I wanted to follow you guys there!"

Lucid sighed a bit and replied, "What kind of human are you?"

"What... kind?"

"Are you a Warrior, Mage, or Rogue?"

"Oh! I'm pretty much a Warrior! Although I also use some magic when I'm fighting! What about you and him?"

"I am a Mage. Also, my name is Lucidea Mage. You may just call me Lucid. That is Everell. He is also a Mage."

"I'm Celestial Manas! You can call me Celest or Mana!"

Lucid had a small smile on her face and said, "I'll introduce you to Everell." Mana introduced herself cheerfully to Everell. He was happy to have another person in their group. The trio entered Zakandia Outpost after relaxing for a while. Zakandia was very different from other places. It was inhabited mainly with Gnolls and other animals. There were not a lot of people in the area, probably because of all of the Gnoll camps in the area. Zakandia was very eerie and had dark skies.

"So, we really have to go through here?" Everell asked.

Mana nodded. "Yup. If you guys are gonna go anywhere further, you have to go through Zakandia. I haven't been here in a while, so I have no idea if something happened here. We have to be careful!"

Lucid took her staff out and told them, "Let's go."

"Hold on!" Mana shouted. She grabbed Lucid's staff and inspected it for a moment. Then, she said, "You need a new staff. This one's pretty old." Mana threw the old staff on the ground and handed Lucid a new one, and it was purple and blue. "I made this staff out of some stones I found, and you could tell they were purple and blue. This one's stronger and your magic power's going to increase."

"Thank you," Lucid said. The trio then started to head off into Zakandia outpost.

* * *

**This chapter was short, I know, and it was only about 400 words longer than the last chapter. At least I still continued this one, and at least I had time to write this again! I didn't know how to end this chapter so it ended up being this ending. The Ruins of Draconian wasn't really described in this chapter, but I wanted to just keep the story going anyway since a lot of people would be there already. SO anyway, the next chapter I will try to add soon! It will take a while but I'll try to have it finished. See you next time!**


End file.
